Some Nights
Lyrics Roderick with Bill's Kids: Some nights, I stay up, cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off Spencer with Bill's Kids (Roderick with Bill's Kids): But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh (Oh, whoa) What do I stand for? (Oh, whoa) What do I stand for? Jose: Most nights, I don't know Anymore Kade with Bill's Kids: Oh, oh whoa, oh woah, oh Oh, oh whoa, oh woah, oh Spencer with Roderick (Bill's Kids): This is it, boys, this is war (Oh, oh whoa) What are we waiting for? (Oh whoa) Why don't we break the rules already? (Oh) Jose with Kade (Bill's Kids): I was never one to believe the hype (Oh, oh whoa) Save that for the black and white (Oh whoa) Try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (Oh) But here they come again to jack my style Quinn (Robin): That's alright (That's alright) Quinn with Robin (Quinn): (I found a) martyr in my bed tonight Stops my bones from wondering Just who I, who I, who I am Oh, who am I? Mmh Robin (Quinn): Who am I? (Mmh) Who am I? Roderick with Bill's Kids (Rodrick): (Well) some nights, I wish that this all would end Cause I could use some friends for a change Kade with Bill's Kids (Jose with Bill's Kids): And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win (I always win) Spencer with Bill's Kids: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh Jose with Bill's Kids (Bill's Kids): (Oh, woah) What do I stand for? (Oh, woah) What do I stand for? Jose: Most nights I don't know Robin: Oh, come on Jose (Robin): So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? (Oh my, my) I missed my mom and dad for this? (Oh my) Dinah (Robin): (Oh, come on) When I see stars, when I see When I see stars, that's all they are (Oh, come on) And when I hear songs (Oh my, my) They sound like a swan (Oh my) Kade: So come on (Spencer: Oh, come on) (Quinn: Come on) (Robin: Oh, come on) Roderick and Jose (Bill's Kids): Well, that is it, guys, that is all (Oh, oh whoa) Five minutes in and I'm bored again (Oh whoa) Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (Oh) Spencer and Kade (Bill's Kids): This one is not for the folks at home (Oh, oh whoa) Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (Oh whoa) Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (Oh) Quinn: My heart is breaking for my sister And the con that she called "love" And then I look into my nephew's eyes Robin: Man, you wouldn't believe The most amazing things That can come from Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah Oh, ah, yeah, ah, oh whoa Roderick with Bill's Kids (Dinah): Oh (Oh whoa, whoa, whoa) (Quinn: Oh, whoa) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh) (Quinn: Oh, whoa) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) (Quinn: Hah) Oh (Quinn: Haah) Oh (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) (Quinn: Oh) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh) (Quinn: Aah) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) Oh (Yeah) Quinn and Dinah (Bill's Kids): The other night, you wouldn't believe (Oh, oh whoa) The dream I just had about you and me (Oh whoa) I called you up, but we'd both agree (Oh) (Robin: Oh, come on) Jose (Bill's Kids): It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh, oh whoa) (Robin: Yeah) It's for the best we get our distance, oh! (Oh whoa, oh) (Robin: Oh come on) It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh, oh whoa) (Robin: Oh) It's for the best we get our distance (Oh whoa, oh) (Robin: Woah) (with Bill's Kids: Oh) Jose and Robin with Bill's Kids: Oh whoa!, oh woah, oh Video Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs